Wiley
by Zara
Summary: Rating just to be safe. Takes place in the world of Greyhawk, since that's the world I know best . . . told from the point of view of a lady bard, this is the story of a boy touched by wild magic
1. Arrival at the Inn

Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing some of the things in this story - which will probably become more obvious in later chapters. However, I've also made some of it up myself.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
After a long day's journey, we sought shelter at a local inn. Nothing in the contract had said anything about blizzards! I looked around at the faces of my companions, tinged with blues and grays from the cold. None of them looked any happier than I felt.  
  
But as bard I knew I had the task of cheering them once we reached the inn. *Happy thoughts,* I told myself, trying to keep my teeth from knocking together. My instruments would be horribly out of tune after this - thank the Great Musicians for waterproof cases, at least.  
  
"Here we are." Jamis, the very image of a knight-in-shining-armor, the ideal of traditional heroic ballads. Despite the cold he forced a smile.  
  
Kirin was the first into the inn, bolting ahead of the rest of us. Only fitting, I suppose, as he is the youngest. A mere boy, and yet he does not shrink from things that might make grown men flee in terror.  
  
Then our healer, Alasa, and our halfling friend, Hannak. After they had passed, Jamis insisted I go next - some knightly ideal of chivalry, no doubt. I did not waste time arguing with him - he would not let Valryn enter until I was inside.  
  
Warm golden flames greeted us, dancing on the great hearth. Jamis, the last through, slammed the foor tight behind him. A skinny red-faced man came bustling out of another door. "Good afternoon. I am Griam, the innkeeper. Perhaps I can help you?"  
  
Jamis pulled out a pouch, heavy with our hardwon gold - or part of it, anyway. "We'd like rooms. What do you have available?"  
  
"Most rooms are available at the moment, sir. What are you looking for?"  
  
"Four rooms. One for the ladies, one for the wizard, one for the halfling, and one for my squire and myself. Close, if possible."  
  
"I can get you a pair of suites across the hall from each other, sitting rooms with two bedrooms a piece."  
  
"That will be excellent. How much?"  
  
"How long are you staying?"  
  
"Hmm. That depends. Shall we call it three months?" Jamis glanced at us.  
  
"I shall play, too. Perhaps that might help?" I gave the innkeeper one of my best smiles.  
  
"Would if there weren't a blizzard. Three months, two suites - three hundred gold crowns."  
  
Jamis handed the man the bag. "Feel free to count. There are three hundred fifty crowns."  
  
"Meals included with that, of course," Hannak was quick to insist.  
  
"Very well," agreed the innkeeper.  
  
We ordered supper at that point. As we ate and chatted I noticed a figure watching us, a small figure, Hannak's size. But not a halfling - a human boy. Or at least, he seemed human - except for his eyes, which were a bright turquoise, not a color normal to humans. He was perhaps seven years old, with very pale skin juxtaposed with a mop of black curls. Who was that boy?  
  
As I pondered this question, he met my eyes. Hesitantly, he took one step forward - then glanced behind him, looked back at me again, and scurried up the stairs to the rooms.  
  
"Did you see that boy?" I asked my comrades.  
  
"Boy?" Hannak looked at me like I'd gone insane.  
  
"He had the strangest eyes - he was a young boy, maybe seven. He looked like he was going to come up to us, only then he ran up the stairs."  
  
"Probably shy," Jamis replied. "Don't worry. If you want to find him, I'm sure we can search in the morning - I doubt anyone's going to be leaving this inn anytime soon."  
  
So I settled down to enjoy another night at an inn with my companions, and resigned myself to wait until morning to address the issue of the child. 


	2. Breakfast

Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
A/N: I'd really appreciate reviews - constructive criticism is good, since I'd love to improve my writing. Any reviews would be much appreciated! Um, yeah, on with the story . . .  
  
  
  
When I woke up the next morning, the first thing I did was peek out the window. Yes, the snow was still falling - but it had lessened from a blizzard to a simple flurry.   
  
"How's it looking?" Alasa asked, still in her bed.  
  
"I don't think we'll be travelling for a while."  
  
"Hmm. You think I should go check on Hannak and Valryn?"  
  
"They certainly did have enough to drink last night - don't you think they'll still be out cold?"  
  
"Hmm. Probably."  
  
"I'm going to go have something for breakfast. Maybe that boy I saw last night will be there."  
  
"Maybe. Just don't get into trouble."  
  
"I won't."  
  
I splashed some cold water from the washbasin onto my face, and chose a simple blouse and skirt for clothing - since I was in an inn and it didn't seem I was leaving anytime soon, I figured I should dress appropriately for a woman.  
  
Kirin came out of the room he and Jamis were sharing, dressed in one of his squire's uniforms. Seeing me, he half-bowed politely. "G'morning, milady."  
  
I couldn't help but smile at the polite formality Jamis had instilled in the boy. "G'morning, Kirin. Is your master up yet?"  
  
"He is praying at the moment, but said that I may take breakfast. Shall I escort you to the common room?"  
  
I allowed Kirin to take my arm and lead me downstairs. The room was pretty quiet, with only a serving woman cleaning the counters. Seeing us, she smiled. "Can I get you something?"  
  
"Some breakfast would be nice," I answered. "What have you got so far as that goes?"  
  
A few minutes later, Kirin and I had a decent meal of eggs, bacon, and toast set before us, and Alasa and Jamis had come down to join us. The four of us ate in amiable silence, each concentrating on the meal. Then I saw him - the boy from last night. He saw me at the same moment, and froze. I smiled at him, inviting him with my expression to approach. Again he glanced over his shoulder, but this time he approached the table shyly. The others noticed his approach, and all turned to beam at him.  
  
"Hello. I noticed you watching us last night." I observed his face, watching for any sort of reaction.  
  
"Yes." His voice was quiet but clear.  
  
"Would you like to share our breakfast?"  
  
A hesitation. "Yes ma'am, thank you."  
  
I patted the chair beside me, and he sat there. Jamis motioned for another plate to be brought.  
  
"My name's Lyrai. What's yours?"  
  
"Wiley."  
  
"Wiley. It's a pleasure to meet you, Wiley."  
  
Biting his bottom lip, he nodded. At that point, the serving girl brought his plate and he turned his full attention to the food. We watched him eat for a bit.  
  
"My name's Kirin, and I'm thirteen. That's my master over there, Sir Jamis, and he's going to teach me to be a knight like him. And over there is Alasa. She's a healer."  
  
Wiley looked up, looked at each of them, and nodded to Kirin.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
Around a mouthful of toast, Wiley said, "Eight."  
  
Jamis chose that moment to speak. "Where's your mother, Wiley?"  
  
The blue-green eyes flickered to the stairs, and Wiley fidgeted. "She's not here right now. I think I'd better go."  
  
Before any of us could stop him, he was gone, scurrying up the stairs once more.  
  
"Well, that was interesting," Kirin said, looking at us.  
  
"Indeed. I think we'd better check, and make sure he's here with someone who can be responsible for him." Jamis stood.  
  
Alasa stood as well. "Well enough, but I think that first we'd better tend to our wizard and our halfling. They'll be waking up any moment now and somehow I doubt they'll be happy about it."  
  
"Kirin, stay away from grog. If I ever catch you drinking . . ." Jamis left the threat unfinished as he and Alasa disappeared up the stairs.  
  
"Well, I guess I'd better go polish his armor and catch up on my studies." Kirin, too, left.  
  
I wasn't going to go check up on Wiley myself, especially since Jamis seemed to want to be there. So I left two copper pieces as a tip and went upstairs. Time to retune my instruments.  
  
  
A/N: Well, there's the end of Chapter Two - so tell me what you think. Any suggestions on how to improve would be very much appreciated! 


End file.
